Operation: Plague Star
Operation: Plague Star is a recurring event introduced , where players are tasked to destroy an Infested meteorite that crashes in the Plains of Eidolon, with its passengers threatening to overwhelm both Ostron and Grineer alike. On the PC build, the event originally began on November 15, 2017 and ran until November 27, 2017. Unlike most events in WARFRAME, Operation: Plague Star is a recurring event, with the Infested "boil" regrowing every 4-5 real-life months and the Tenno are called on to cull it once more. Its first rerun began on April 5, 2018 and ended April 17, 2018, and its second rerun began on September 19, 2018 and will end on September 30, 2018. Event Synopsis Rally your Squad and defend the Plains of Eidolon! A mysterious meteorite has crashed just outside of Cetus revealing a horrific boil. The boil is growing and the Ostrons have sighted Infested life forms emerging from it. We need to act now before they make their way to Cetus. Konzu has received reports that Vay Hek possesses a toxin that can destroy the boil. But Vay Hek won’t help; he sees this infested boil as a means to rid the Plains of Cetus and the Ostrons. We need to get ahold of the toxin and destroy the boil before it becomes unstoppable. Visit Konzu in Cetus to learn his plan for retrieving the toxin from Vay Hek. What You Need To Do *For the duration of the event Konzu has a specific Plague Star Bounty where players are tasked with stealing the Toxin from the Grineer and using it on the boil. The Bounty is divided into four phases; **First, players must raid the Grineer's Thrax Toxin storage, which is located in one of the various Caves that dot the plains. The Toxin storage unit is shaped like a triangular prism and is generally located at the far end of the cave. **After acquiring the Thrax Toxin, players must head to a Toxin mixer, which will spawn in an Armored Vault in a given Grineer outpost. Once the Toxin is put in the mixer, players must then defend the mixer for 2''' minutes from Grineer troops. ***During the mixing phase, players may opt to add either Eidolon Phylaxes and/or Infested Catalysts, increasing the Standing reward from the bounty in exchange for increased difficulty later on. Up to '''4 of each can be mixed with the Toxin. **Once the Toxin is mixed, players are instructed to head to a downed Grineer Drone which will deliver the Toxin to the boil. As with Drone Hijack missions, players must defend the drone from Grineer and Infested attackers as it travels to the boil. **When the Drone reaches the boil, the boil responds by spawning Infested to defend itself. Here players must thin out the Infested horde while the Toxin poisons the boil, with a percentage gauge denoting their progress. The decisions made during the Mixing phase affect the difficulty of this phase; ***For every Eidolon Phylaxis mixed with the Toxin, both the density of the Infested and their level range increases, up to level 30 if 4 Phylaxes were added. ***For every Infested Catalyst mixed with the Toxin, a Hemocyte will spawn at specific points, pausing the percentage gauge until players defeat it. The Hemocyte can spawn up to 4 times if 4 Catalysts were added, with its level(s) affected by the presence or absence of Eidolon Phylaxis. Check its page for more details. **Once the gauge reaches 100%, the Bounty is completed, awarding a variable amount of Standing based on how many Eidolon Phylaxes and/or Infested Catalysts were mixed with the Toxin. Players are free to remain on the Plains, or return to Cetus to redo the Bounty. What You Need To Know *Throughout the duration of the event, the Infestation will spawn on the Plains of Eidolon regardless if the player is doing the Bounty or not, and will attack nearby Tenno, Grineer, and even the Eidolons during the night. **Infested Spawn Pods, much like the ones spawned by Boilers, can be found throughout the Plains, either on the Plains as is or falling from the sky. *The boil deals heavy damage to any Tenno standing on or even flying over it, so players are advised to stay away from it as much as possible. **In the event a player does get knocked down from the boil's damage, it is recommended to use a Revive instead on someone risking a rescue, as the damage may bring the rescuer(s) down as well. Event Rewards *Unlike most events, players can select their Operation Rewards through the Operational Supply Syndicate, which is only accessible from Nakak during Operation: Plague Star. The Syndicate has it's own rank system, and players can spend the Standing gained from the Plague Star bounty on the following rewards; *Any Syndicate progress from a previous instance of Operation: Plague Star will be carried over to future reruns, so players need not worry about regaining Syndicate Ranks. *On defeat, the Hemocyte may drop one of six mods of the Hunter Mod Set, which consists of the following mods; *Additionally, the Hemocyte will also drop a Hemocyte Cystolith, which is a required component for constructing a Clan trophy. Trivia *This event was first teased as a meteor crossing the sky over the Plains of Eidolon after , and officially announced during Devstream 100 on November 3, 2017, with the meteoroid crashing into the Plains at 3pm EST in the middle of the Devstream. **The event was supposed to start shortly after it crashed into the Plains, but various issues led to the event being delayed until November 15, 2017. *The meteoroid was instantly visible in the Plains after the official announcement. Players that were on the Plains during the event could see it after leaving to Cetus and re-entering. *This mission is tied with Lua Crossfire missions for the most opposing factions present in one mission: the Tenno, the Grineer, the Infested, and, at night time, the Sentients. *Anaphylaxis is a massive response to an allergen – presumable Phylaxis added to the toxin is an allergen. The Lotus tells the player that the boil is going into peristalsis, which is the operation of the intestines. Media Warframe - OPERATION PLAGUE STAR - Complete Guide Operation Plague Star, As Fast As Possible Patch History *Reintroduced. *Fixed Dargyns being able to spawn in cave systems during Plague Star. *Fixed Host migrating while fighting the Hemocyte causing bonus Affinity to be lost for using Infested Catalysts and Eidolon Phylaxis. *Improved balance between Vomvalyst and Infested enemy spawns during the Plague Star occurrence at night. *Lephantis and Hemocyte healthbar will now move to the appropriate heads when they are being aimed at. *Fixed some behavior issues for the Hemocyte that was causing it to frequently turn on the spot. *Reintroduced. *Fixed Ember’s Fireblast unintentionally melting Lephantis/Hemocyte heads like a popsicle in July when cast directly on top of them. *Improved the pathing of the hijacked Drone in the Plains. This also fixes issues where the Drone would become stuck on it’s way to the Boil in Operation: Plague Star. *Fixed the Mixer Vault door remaining closed if you already opened the Mixer Vault before getting the Toxin. *Fixed leaving the Mixer Defense objective area resulting in breaking the Mixer. *Fixed the Plague Star Ancient Infested head of Lephantis snapping to an extreme angle prior to aiming. *Fixed an incorrect objective waypoint if the Toxin Dispenser in Stage 1 was activated too early. *Fixes towards a script error when Lephantis spawns. ;Changes *Decreased the Operational Supply Standing requirements to their intended values and updated the Sacrifice requirements. New Standing requirements: **Rank 1 = 1000 Standing **Rank 2 = 3000 Standing **Rank 3 = 6000 Standing *Refunded the component portion of Operational Supply Sacrifices. New Sacrifice requirements: **The 2x Neurodes Sacrifice to Collaborator has been replaced with 10x Grokdrul. **The Forma Sacrifice to Defender has been replaced with 10x Iradite. **The Mutagen Sample Sacrifice to Champion has been replaced with 10x Nistlebrush. ;Fixes *Fixes towards the Plague Star Bounty failing on Stage 2. *Fixes towards the hijacked Drone getting stuck while navigating to the boil. *Fixed Infested drop pods spawning far away or on top of the boil. *Fixed the Infested Catalyst not being Chat linkable for those that own it. *Konzu now explains that rewards are at Nakak for the Operation. ;Changes *Removed “Clear Remaining..” stage of the Operation. *Increased likelihood of encountering Infested in the Plains. *Reduced chance to receive Lens from Operation Bounty. ;Fixes *Fixed another common crash during the Operation. *Fixed console being invisible for Clients in the Operation. *Fixed Infested pods in the Operation not showing VFX when destroyed. *Fixed a script error that could occur for clients during the Operation. *Fixed Infested Scream FX now showing for Clients. *Introduced. }} es:Operación: Estrella infestada Category:Event Category:Infested Category:Update 22